DIY: Harkness Style
by perfectlyflawedx
Summary: Ianto think's Jack's room is too small, Jack decides to do something about it.


**A/N I was feeling fluffy and this happened :)**

**To anyone reading three's a crowd (which they probably aren't now cause I suck at life) I'm aiming to get the last chapter up by this weekend. Please don't give up on meee ! **

**Enjoy :) x  
**

"Jack, are you sure...I mean, is this safe?"

"No time for questions Ianto," Jack says with a grin, carelessly slinging another brick over his shoulder. Ianto winces as he hears something fall to the floor with a crash but says nothing. "We're already halfway there."

"I know but," he pauses to eye the gaping hole in the wall again. "Are you sure you know what you're doing?"

Jack turns to him, eyebrow raised. "I've been around a long time, Ianto."

Ianto smirks. "Yeah, and yet you still can't cook or make coffee for shit."

"Hey," Jack drops the hammer and crosses his arms over his chest. "There's nothing wrong with my cooking, it's an acquired taste."

"One I doubt I'll ever acquire," Ianto deadpans, picking up the hammer Jack dropped and placing it back in the Captains hands.

Jack pouts but ignores him, turning back to the wall to resume his work. "I don't know what you're complaining about anyway, you're the one who kept moaning that the room was too small."

"It _is _too small," Ianto replies, picking flecks of dust from his suit trousers. "I'm surprised you ever managed to sleep down here on your own, let alone with me around."

"Well now all that will change," says Jack as another large clump of the wall comes tumbling down. Jack stands back to admire his work, wiping his dusty hands on his trousers and making Ianto cringe. Jack turns back to him, grinning suggestively. "Reckon we can get a bigger bed down here when this is finished?"

Ianto rolls his eyes and shakes his head. "I doubt you'd even get the mattress down here without damaging something, probably me."

"O ye of little faith," says Jack, twirling the hammer between his fingers and chewing his lip thoughtfully. "Fine, what about a waterbed?"

Ianto considers it a moment before shaking his head again. "I barely survive the night sleeping next to you; a waterbed wouldn't last a minute," he picks up his own hammer to carry on with his section of the wall.

"Grouchy today aren't you?" Jack replies, reaching down to grab the chisel from the floor. "I thought moving in together was supposed to be fun."

Ianto scoffs and the tool almost falls out his hands. "I am _not _grouchy and we're not _moving in _together. It's just...practical."

Jack chuckles softly and shakes his head. "You keep telling yourself that."

"I will," says Ianto sharply, hammering at the brickwork a bit too violently. Jack catches him from the corner of his eye and smiles fondly, reaching over to pluck the tool from the Welshman's hands. Before Ianto can protest, Jack curls a hand around his tie and pulls him in for a messy kiss. Ianto gives in to it almost immediately, his hands coming up to grip the older man's braces and Jack can't help but smile at the fact that only _he _has this amount of power over Ianto. Of course, Ianto also has ridiculous amounts of power over _him, _which Jack finds to be deeply arousing, as well as a little disconcerting.

Ianto pulls away from the kiss, cheeks flushed pink and mumbling something incoherent. Jack grins and steps back, his eyes flicking to his watch and back to Ianto. Four thirty in the afternoon, a perfectly acceptable time for sex, he decides.

"Why don't you go get us some coffee?" says Jack, silently formulating a seduction plan in his head. "I'll just finish this bit and then we can take a break..."

Ianto nods and heads towards the ladder without a word, happy to finally escape the mess. He'll be the one cleaning it all up after all.

Jack waits a total of fifteen seconds after Ianto's gone before he starts stripping down, moving the bricks from his tiny camp bed and quickly brushing the dust away. He drapes his trousers over the chair in the corner before stretching out on the bed in his briefs. He'll let Ianto remove them when he gets back...

Three minutes pass before Jack hears the first crack. He frowns as he tries to locate the source of the noise and his eyes soon drift towards the huge hole in the wall. That's when the next crack sounds, slightly louder this time. _Well, that can't be good..._

He pushes himself off the bed and steps forward, cursing as he tip-toes across the rubble in bare feet. Ianto would probably murder him. In fact, Ianto will murder him when he sees the state of his trousers.

As he examines the wall a little closer he hears the noise again, much louder this time and...right above his head. He slowly raises his head towards the ceiling and..._oh._

He barely has time to breath before the wall and the ceiling is collapsing on top of him, pressing him into the floor. He attempts to push back against it but too much is still tumbling down, not quite enough to kill him but enough to dig into places where it shouldn't. He waits for it to stop falling before even attempting to move. A brick is lodged uncomfortably between his thighs and he attempts to wriggle away from it. That only serves to push it further upwards and its then that it hits Jack that he definitely won't be getting any sex tonight.

He carries on pushing away the rubble, pulling bricks away until he can finally see light. After a lot of grunting and wriggling, he finally manages to free both arms and uses them to pull himself the rest of the way out. His legs are still trapped beneath the bricks but for now he's content just lying there, splayed out across the rubble on the floor. That is until he feels a shadow looming over him.

He very slowly raises his eyes to meet Ianto's and instantly regrets it. Ianto glares, his hands curled into fists at his sides. Jack swallows.

"So...I guess we'll be moving into your place then?"

Yeah, he definitely won't be getting any sex tonight.


End file.
